Electronic software, particularly gaming software, is commonly played on personal computers and gaming systems. Players typically interact with gaming software using display screens physical accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer display, or other common gaming accessories. Gamers commonly use such accessories to enjoy the gaming experience from their homes while participating in the gaming experienced generated and displayed on their gaming systems. Communication systems allow computing devices to remotely share aspects of gaming software simulations.